Soundwave's return
by the guy you know and well
Summary: Towards the middle of season 3 episode 13, Raf activated the groundbridge and sent Soundwave to the Shadowzone. Now read as the silent mech tries to woo a certain raven haired human using his holoform...Jack/Soundwave...some small bits of Jack/Knockout and Jack/Smokescreen but nothing major. Eventually Soundwave/Jack/Shockwave.
1. Soundwave's pro-log

Soundwave's return

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or any of its characters

Chapter 1: Soundwave's pro-log

Soundwave's POV: start

I've been stuck in this parallel dimension that the human femme deemed as the 'Shadowzone'. I can't touch anyone, and no one can touch me. I can see them but they can't see me. I can also hear them but they can't hear me, the reason being that I've always been silent or that they can't hear me at all. I've tested that by stomping my pedes on the floor, but they can't hear it. I've gotten here by trying my relocation tricks on the human femme who was in the legendary Apex armor, but a groundbridge appeared behind me and fused with mine. I felt like I was being ripped in half as the two vortexes tried to suck me in, it soon ended and I tried to attack the human but just went through her.

A short time later I was witnessing the Autobots leave the humans by a groundbridge to Cybertron, but the medic stayed behind. A while ago if I had energon popcorn I would have been stuffing my faceplates with them as I watched the Autobot scout stab Megatron with the Star Saber, effectively killing the tyrant once and for all. I never liked Megatron anyway, but who could tell, I always have my visor on at all times so it's pretty hard to see if I had a scowl on my faceplates every time I saw the tall silver mech. But I'm not here to talk about Megatron or anyone else for that matter, just a single human.

His designation is Jack. He's 5 ½ feet tall by human standards, has raven hair, sparkling blue eyes, but most of all, he is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in the hundreds of thousands of years in my life.

Soundwave's POV: end

Jack got in the passenger side of his mom's car, as his mother got in the driver's seat. Raf and Miko got in the back. They left, as Ratchet and agent Fowler waved goodbye. A mechanical being that's there but isn't there followed the human made vehicle.

For the next ten minutes of driving on the deserted road, Jack was well aware of the presence of the strong but silent mech. But he kept quiet as to not alert the others. He's always been intrigued by the tentacle armed Decepticon, he'd get this unknown feeling whenever he'd think of him, but it was quite similar to the feeling he'll get when he would see Sierra. Jack was very certain what the feeling was, and the more he kept thinking about it the more it grew stronger.

He didn't know how long he felt this way, no, he does know. It started when Raf was trying to keep the Decepticons from locking onto Cybertron with the satellite dishes in Texas, one of Soundwave's tentacles tried to kill him, Raf, and Miko. When he got to the other room there stood 'tall metal and scary' in all his glory.

Soundwave, in his vehicle mode, was flying alongside the earth car. Staring at Jack. Making sure nothing happens to his human. The very human that completely, and utterly, stole his spark.

**TIMESKIP: 9:00 PM…**

"Goodnight mom." Jack said as his mother closed his door. He waited until the sound of her footsteps faded away along with the soft click of her door indicating that it closed. Jack sighed as he turned around and walked to his window. "Ok Soundwave, I know your there. Just give me a sign."

The tall mech, not knowing how to respond, lifted a servo to scratch at the area where a chin should be.

Jack noticed a few leaves rustle on the tree next to his window. (Is there a tree next to jack's house?) There was no wind, and he couldn't feel a draft, so how were the leaves moving?

Soundwave also noticed and moved his servo again, this time some leaves pulled off their stems and followed his servo in which ever direction he moved it.

Jack was surprised; he didn't know that could happen. But he did notice a few tiny pebbles move when he, Miko, and Raf were in the Shadowzone running away from the zombie 'con. He was surprised again when the flying leaves started to move in a circle, then into a shape that made him blush.

Soundwave saw his human's face redden; he curled the side of his lip plates into a smile behind his visor. This was what he was aiming for, after all, a heart was the shape to show affection wasn't it.


	2. Soundwave's flirtatious self

Soundwave's return

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or any of its characters

Chapter 2: Soundwave's flirtatious self

**(AN: I've been reviewed saying that I made Jack out of character, so tell me if he was more in character this time ok?)**

Soundwave watched as his Jack got off of the 'bike' as the humans call them. Why his human had to go to this 'fast food restaurant' was a complete mystery to him, all he knew was that his Jack hated it there but had to go to get money for his femme creator and himself.

Soundwave's POV: start

This is all new to me, well not technically new. I've been watching Jack for a long time and saw all this before, but to see it up close and not thousands of miles away is a whole new experience. I just wish that I could be in the real world so I can be with my Jack. I shut off my optics for a few seconds before turning them back on again, but saw myself standing on the sidewalk in my holoform. I sigh, as I'm about to disable my much smaller form but something bumped into the back of me.

"Oh, sorry mister!" I hear someone say as a 'redhead' ran past me, Sierra, as I learned her name before while she flirted and continuously asked out my Jack. But something seemed to light up inside me as she continued her way to KO Burger, it was at that very moment that I realized that she could touch and see me. If she could touch and see me than that means that she can also hear me, and if she could than anyone could. I smile as I make my way to my human.

Soundwave's POV: end

"Please come again." Jack said sarcastically to Vince as the orange haired jerk walked out without paying. "When I'm not working." He grumbled under his breath. (five points to whoever guesses where I got that from)

Just then Sierra walked in. Jack put on a nice, kind, full, but utterly fake smile as his once time crush walked towards him. "Hi Sierra." He said as politely as he could.

"Hi Jack. I was wondering, are you free later?" Sierra asked hopefully while blushing a little.

Jack frowned. "Sorry, but I'm kind of booked up for the rest of the day. But maybe tomorrow?" He said while fidgeting his thumbs.

It was the redhead's turn to frown. "No. Today was the only day that I'm not busy for the next month." The girl said while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, well until then." Jack finished, Sierra walked out. He breathed in, placed his forehead on the cash register, and breathed out. He felt a hand pat his back.

"I know how that feels dude." The other worker said. "And we got to switch places in a few minutes." He said as he walked back to the grill.

Jack lifted his head up, only to see a tall man wearing a black jacket with dark blue and purple stripes, black jeans, a white under shirt with the Decepticon symbol on it, short but spiked up black hair with purple stripes, at least 6 feet 4 inches tall, black fingerless gloves, a sleek pair of pilot glasses hung from one pocket, and last but not least, purple eyes with a mixture of red and blue.

Jack gasped, and a blush appeared on his face. He had a pretty good idea of who it is, but the question is, how did he get out of the Shadowzone? The stranger tilted his head, and smiled. That smile alone was enough to make him melt inside. "S-Soundwave?" A nod. "B-but how?"

"Hey Jack, time to switch." The worker from before said as he walked over.

"We'll talk later." Jack said quietly as he walked towards the grill.

**TIMESKIP: HOURS LATER…**

Jack took off his work hat as he walked out the doors of KO Burger. He was kept there all day because for some reason they had a crap load of customers and needed all the help they could get. He was exhausted, he just wanted to lie down in a soft shaded spot and look up at the stars while talking to Arcee and… oh wait, she wasn't here anymore. A sigh of sadness later and Jack stopped walking in the direction of Arcee's usual spot, he got on his bike and peddled to his house. But half way there he stopped and looked around. "Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" He looked up and saw what appeared to be a large bird. Jack shook his head and continued home. But what nagged at him was the fact that the bird wasn't flapping its wings.

The raven haired teen parked his bike in the garage next to a wall. And as expected, mom wasn't home. He went through the door and into the kitchen, where there was a note taped to the fridge.

'_Jack, I'm going to be late tonight so help yourself to what's in the fridge. June.'_

Jack didn't take anything from the fridge, first he needed to get the stench of fast food grease off him, otherwise he just might puke if he ate now. So he took a shower. After he was done he put on some pajamas and walked down stairs, but at the last step he was pushed against the wall. Jack was staring at a metal face that had purple optics, he felt a metal arm wrap around his waist as his body was pulled close to the other's. "Soundwave?" The sides of the metal lip plates twisted into a smile as they smashed onto his.

Jack was ultimately surprised at Soundwave's forwardness, he yelped in the kiss as one of the silent mech's servo _'accidently'_ slipped down to his butt. Tentacles appeared out of Soundwave as they roamed all over Jack's body, some going underneath clothing. One metal tentacle decided to go down his pants causing the human to gasp allowing the mech to slide his glossa in the warm cavern that was Jack's mouth.

Jack, deciding that this was going way to far, started to push against the tall mech. Soundwave stopped all he was doing and pulled back, he raised a non-existent eyebrow. "What is wrong?" he asked in his voice that was surprisingly deeper than Optimus's.

The human just stood there, not doing anything. Until now. "I-I think that was a little m-more than the level we're at." He stuttered. "And what happened to the whole human look?"

"I changed it."

"How can you change it? I thought you could only do that when you're hooked up to a computer and change it from there. At least that's what Ratchet said."

Soundwave looked grim. "To most others of my kind, I am just a walking terminal that became self-aware. I guess they are right, considering that I'm able to do most things a terminal is able to do."

"Oh, well what about the visor? Is it still there?"

Soundwave smiled as four pieces of his visor came from the corners of his helm closing in the middle, making it look like it's been there the whole time.

"Has it always been able to do that?"

"No. Ever since that wrecker Wheeljack cracked my visor, knockout has made it so I can retract it. It's very useful during a time like this, I don't have to waste my time undoing the clamps just so I can 'steal a kiss' from you." The silent mech finished with a smirk.

Jack smiled. "Oh, well I hope your _doctor_ didn't get the chance to see _my_ Soundwave's face." He said in a teasing voice.

"The same way that I don't want someone to take my Jack."

The raven haired human laughed. "And one more thing."

"What?"

"Get your hand off my backside."

Soundwave smirked again. "I would, but you have to use the correct word."

"And what word may that be?"

"To you humans it would be called our 'hand'. But to us Cybertronians it is called our servo."

"Well than, get your _servo_ off my backside."

"As you wish." The mech lifted his servo back to Jack's waist.

"As I wish? No don't start acting like a servant or something."

If Soundwave had an eyebrow he would have raised it. "You think of me as a servant? I got to be dominant more often."

Jack looked panicked. "No no no, that's not what I meant. I meant that you were… that you said… oh never mind. Let's just sit on the couch and watch TV."

The human sat down, but Soundwave had different plans. He lifted Jack up, lied down on the couch, and placed Jack on top off him. Face inches from faceplates. The skinned face blushed as the visor on the mech retracted to once again reveal a metal face. That night didn't go any farther then hugs and short kisses.


	3. The Love Triangle

Soundwave's return

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or any of its characters

Chapter 3: The Love Triangle

Jack's POV: start

I woke up to bright light shining on my eye lids, so I kept them closed. But as I became more aware of everything, I moaned as I felt something wiggling in my pants. "Soundwave, get your tentacle out of my pants." The wiggling only got faster as my moans got louder. I finally open my eyes, about to shout at Soundwave, but stopped. He was still in 'recharge'. I groaned as I grabbed the rogue tentacle and yanked it out of my trousers. _'I wonder if these things have a mind of their own.'_ I was brought out of my thoughts as I suddenly became aware of some metal fingers on the back of my head; they made groove marks as they pushed against me causing my head to go downwards, I found my lips placed against metal ones as a servo found its way to my waist.

I pulled back after a minute to stare into the purple optics that made my heart flutter. That smile just made me want to punch the next guy who tries to copy it. "Good morning." The metal face says in a loving tone.

"Yeah." I said, distracted by that smile. Soundwave pulled me closer.

"Mmm. You have no idea how much I wanted to frag you when you were in the 'Shower' last night."

I snapped out of my hypnotized state and narrowed my eyes. "You watched me take a shower?"

Soundwave tilted his head. "Was I not supposed to?"

"Ever heard of privacy?"

"My kind has no care for what you humans call 'privacy'."

"Well my kind loves privacy, so please don't… do things that are creepy."

The mech below me smirked. "No promises." He leaned up until I could feel his hot breath on my ear. "I also can't promise that I won't spawn my holoform in there with you and frag you into the wall." He whispered into my ear.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Soundwave kissed me on the lips one last time before he disappeared in a pixilated fashion; I landed on the couch with a soft thump.

"Jack, were you talking to someone?" I heard my mom ask as she walked to the couch.

"No, why?" I ask in a fake sleepy voice while rubbing my eyes as I sit up.

"I thought I heard voices." I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Never mind. I'll be home late tonight; one of the doctors is on vacation and won't be back until next month." June said as she opened the door.

"Wait, when did you get home last night?"

"Somewhere at 11 o'clock. I saw you asleep on the couch so I turned off the TV and went to bed myself." Mom said while walking out.

I waited until I couldn't hear her car anymore. "Thank god she didn't see Soundwave, that would have been hard to explain. And no doubt she would've contacted the bots to _'get their sorry afts back to Earth'_ and beat the living hell out of Soundwave." I looked at the clock to see that it was 9:00. "Its nine o'clock, so I've got the whole day to myself. Its Saturday, I don't have school or work today. Hhmm, what to do. I've still got to ask Soundwave how he got out of the Shadowzone…"

"Why don't you ask me now?"

I jumped, a warm metal body pressed against my back. "I've never got the chance to ask that, how did you get back here?"

"I'm still in the Shadowzone. But my holoform somehow is only able to be spawned in our dimension. So I took this miraculous opportunity to make you my mate."

"Mate?"

"Yes, mate. For we cannot be spark-mates, you will need a Spark for me to bond to. So I'm making us just mates, it's not as strong as the Spark-mate bond but it will signify to others that we are together."

I felt something poke my 'back entrance'. "If you touching my back end with what I think you're touching it with then you will not be allowed to spawn your holoform here with me for the next month."

I only heard a chuckle from the tall figure behind me. "I love you too." Suddenly all the hard metal feeling was replaced with softness. I was spun around and was forced to stare into the red/blue/purple human eyes that seemed to have a glowing shine. I looked down to see that there was a particularly large bulge between the black jeaned leggings that belonged to the holoform, but was relieved when it went back down.

Soundwave smiled. "Now let's go around town for a food resort, you look like your starving."

The human looked down at himself and had to agree, he looked like he would keel over of starvation. "Fine. But if someone sees us together, I don't know you."

"I'll think about it."

Jack's POV: end

**TIME SKIP: 30 MINUTES LATER…**

"So that's why you can't eat anything in your holoform?" Jack asked before taking a bite from his sandwich. He and Soundwave were in the food court at the mall.

"Yes, if I attempted to consume anything now my holoform will either malfunction or the consumed item will just fall out." The usually silent mech and his 'boyfriend' were sitting at a table far from all the other humans. For the past ten minutes they were discussing what a holoform can or can't do.

'Wave looked around, searching for the time keeping device that the humans call 'clocks'. After finding one he read 9:30. "I do believe it is time for us to go, no use staying here any longer than needed."

"Alright then, let's go." Jack said as he crumbled up the now empty sandwich bag and threw it into a nearby trashcan.

Then, out of nowhere, the horrible voice of a certain human called out. "Hey, Darby!"

Jack froze where he stood, scared out of his wits. Why did _he_ have to be here? He was trying to avoid something like this: Soundwave meeting Vince and his goons. _That _is not going to end well if he knows 'Wave as well as he thinks he does.

Jack went and grabbed 'Wave's arm and pull him to his feet and proceeded to try and drag him away. Or as best as he can drag him.

"Jack, what are you doing? Who is that?"

"Soundwave, please don't ask, I really…"

"Where do you think you're going, Darby?"

Jack stopped in his tracks, more scared than he was before. He wasn't scared of Vince, mind you; he was scared of Vince and Soundwave meeting. "Hey, Vince." He said as nicely as he possibly can.

Vince, and his 'friends', came up to the pair. "What are you doing here, Darby? Don't you know that a place like this is for people that have an actual allowance?" That's when he noticed an unfamiliar person. "Who's your boyfriend, Darby? Finally ditched that other guy?"

Soundwave felt several different emotions. The first one was the irritation that this orange haired human provided, then anger that he insulted his soon to be mate, then concern when he detected that Jack's body heat, motor function, and eye correlation suggested that he was upset, angry, and scared. The next emotion was happiness when he was distinguished as Jack's 'boyfriend', the last emotion was what no one wanted to feel: jealousy. He turned towards Jack. "What other guy?" He asked with a trace of anger in his voice.

Vince looked satisfied with the reaction that he got. "Some guy named Steve; he had a nice black car."

'Wave paused. _'Steve?'_ He thought. _'Where have I heard that name before?'_

"He has nothing to do with this conversation." Jack insisted. But was, unfortunately, shot down… by Soundwave.

Turning to his human boyfriend, 'Wave decided to try to gain more intel on this person that seemed to be exceedingly familiar to him. "He has everything to do with this conversation. Now, what is his name? His full name."

Jack wondered why he wanted Steve's full name. He answered, hoping against everything that 'Wave will not put the pieces together. "Steve Vecon." Pathetic. Absolutely Pathetic. Of course Soundwave is going to figure out who Steve is. The least he could have done is come up with a better fake name, like maybe Steve Kenn or Steve May. But no he had to settle with the first, most horrible, most uncreative, most obvious fake name that popped into his head.

While Jack was berating himself mentally, Soundwave was trying to decipher the obviously hidden _something_ in the human's words. _'Steve Vecon? Steve Vecon. Steve Vehicon. Steve Vehicon. Steve the Vehicon. Steve the Vehicon? Steve the Vehicon?!_ _HIM?! That bumbling idiot of a drone?! My precious human used to be in a relationship with him?!'_ Soundwave gripped Jack's shoulders and guided him away from the group of bullies. "We have to talk, Jack."

"I really don't want to." He replied

"You don't have a choice."

After about a minute they were standing in what appeared to be an abandoned part of the mall, or as abandoned as any part of any mall can be. "Jack, why, why did you see that…good-for-nothing mindless drone of a Vehicon? I need to know."

Jack didn't seem like he wanted to talk, but he knew that Jack knew that he would try to convince him. And convince him he did. Exactly two and a half minutes later Jack was breaking under the harsh words and mean promises that Soundwave just now seemed to be able to be capable of saying to his human boyfriend.

"I was lonely!" His outburst surprised Soundwave. He wasn't used to being shouted at. "I was lonely. I was at home one night. Mom was out late at work again, Arcee was out on a mission, the rest of the 'Bots were busy, Miko and Raf were at their own home doing whatever it is they do. And for the first time since I met the Autobots, I felt lonely." Jack looked up into 'Wave's eyes. "Then _he_ came. Steve came. He just appeared in front of me."

_**FLASHBACK: START**_

_Jack was lying on the couch. Why, you may ask. It's simple really. He's bored. Exceedingly bored at that. Sighing in disappointment, Jack, the known infamous human boy among the Decepticon vessel, The _Nemesis_, got up from the not so comfy seating area and headed in the direction of his room. The thought of going to bed early and getting some extra energy in the morning giving him a good impression to the point of actually going for it. But the thought of the wonderful touch of the Sandman putting him to sleep was shattered almost instantly when a digitalized sequence started in front of him. It took the form of a human, a very strange human at that. He wears what looks like a dark, almost black jacket, a white t-shirt with the Decepticon symbol that was dark purple, a black pair of jeans, and dark combat boots._

_Jack ignored all the clothing details; he was far too busy staring at the Decepticon symbol proudly displayed on the holoform._

"_Uh oh." Jack immediately made a mad dash for the house phone, intending to call the 'bots, but was almost instantly cut short before he went even 3 steps. Large strong hands clasped firmly on his arms as he was pulled back into a hard chest. He dug his hand into his pocket, fishing for his cell phone. But the moment that it was half way out his pocket the hand that held his arm jerked causing him to accidently fling his phone across the room._

"_What a rather fortunate turn of events." A low voice spoke into his ear._

_Jack dared not to look at his capturer. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Steve." His right hand went from holding Jack's arm captive to slowly rubbing the human's stomach. "But you can call me anything you want."_

_Jack can now officially call this guy a molester. A plan popped into his head, though not a very good plan it was still something. "Do you know anything about the human body?"_

"_I've done research, yes." His hand was now traveling slowly down to his pelvis; Jack realized that if he didn't stop this 'con soon he would be touching something inappropriate. "For this moment no less." He finished._

"_Well did you know it would hurt if I did this?"_

"_If you did what- OW!" Steve cried out. He wasn't expecting Jack to throw his arm up and stab him in the eyes with his dirty human fingers. "OW! What is this?!" He rubbed his eyes. He removed his hands and noticed that his intended was currently dialing the wretched Autobots. "No!" Steve sprinted across the room and tackled Jack to the ground. They fought over the communications device for about five seconds before Steve managed to wrestle the device out of Jack's hands. He then threw it out of arms reach._

"_Ah. Now this, I like." Steve spoke as he pinned the human's hands above his head. All the while straddling Jack at the same time._

_Before the 'con could enjoy the moment even more, the clear voice of the Autobot medic Ratchet rang from the phone that was now currently in the next room over. "Hello? Hello?! *GER* Damn it you prank calling children!" And with that, the line was cut._

_Jack, shocked, could almost not believe that Ratchet was even capable of using human curses. Steve took his hand off Jack's mouth. "Now that we got all that out of the way, how about you and I get to know each other better."_

_**FLASHBACK: END**_

"After a few minutes I agreed to give him a chance as long as he doesn't try to do anything too graphic. Don't give me that look, it was either that or continue to be molested."

'Wave stared at Jack, intrigued yet angry at his dilemma. "I see." He now looked a bit awkward. "How about we continue on our day?"

Jack looked him straight in the eye. "No, I just need to go home now. I just want to be alone for a while." With that, he walked away.

Soundwave stared at Jack's retreating form. He looked down, and noticed a single small drop of liquid on the ground. After a quick scan, he realized that the drop was the same substance that human tear ducts release to keep the eye moist. It wasn't until now that Soundwave realized exactly what he had done.


End file.
